


How To Save A Life

by DontRememberMe



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: CyborgXJinx, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, RavenXBeastBoy, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, bbxrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontRememberMe/pseuds/DontRememberMe
Summary: SONG INSPIRED CHAPTER!~ The lyrics in this chapter do NOT rightfully belong to me, but Amy Lee and her band, Evanescence ^_^(Song Title; My Last Breath)





	1. Attempted Suicide.

Raven was in her room, crying. Her pale face was tear stained and blackened with the eye liner and mascara she had been wearing. She was beginning to have lung spasms with crying so much. She brought her knees to her chest and rested her tired head on them, trying to cease her spasms... It almost worked, she had the odd few every 5 minutes, but that was it. She lifted up her head and rested it on her knees again, so she was looking to the side of her room where her large window was. There was a beautiful sunset and the sky had turned mixture of orange, purple and pink. She closed her eyes once more, wishing she could just die... That way she wouldn't be a bother to anyone anymore... That way, her pain would end altogether.

"It's not like anyone would miss me..." She thought to herself

She had thoughts of suicide for the past month now, and at this point, she was willing to do it...

"I should just stop being so pathetic and just do it, no one cares anyway, they probably won't even notice I'm gone..." she said to herself, beginning to cry once more

Suddenly, she heard 3 knocks on her door...

"Raven?" Asked Beast Boy from outside her door "Are you okay? You've been in your room all day..."

"I'm fine..." She mumbled while wiping away her tears and sniffing

"You don't sound fine..." He replied with a sad tone in his voice

"I'm fine Beast Boy, just... Just leave me alone..." She said, hating herself as she pushed him away for the umpteenth time

"You know Raven, we're your friends... Your supposed to come talk to us if your upset, but you just push and push us away when we're only trying to help you! I'm sick of it!" He said, a hint of anger in his voice

She replied back with nothing, she knew he was right, she just couldn't bare to hear it coming from one of her friends... And Beast Boy of all people.

"Goodbye Beast Boy..." She said in a low voice and beginning to cry again

Hearing that he had made her more upset and cry, he suddenly felt a tear in his heart, and guilt flooding into it. Now he hated himself...

"Look, Raven, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you... It's just... We're your friends, we want to help you, no matter how bad the situation is..."

"Beast Boy, you don't have to pretend that you or the others even care about me or if I'm happy or not, I know you don't..." She said getting out of bed and walking to the door leaning on it

"What? How can you say that Rae? Of course we do!" He said in a desperate tone with a slight hint of hurt

"Of course you don't, I know it... You all dislike me, you're all scared of me, I know I'm hurting you, all of you... And I want that to stop... You'll never be seeing me like this or hearing from me again... I know it's for the best..." She said, amethyst eyes watering again

"Raven... Whats that supposed to mean?" He asked, very worriedly and putting his right gloved hand on her door

"You'll see..." She said in a low voice

"Raven-" He began

"JUST GO!" She screamed, beyond caring.

"Okay Raven, I'll go... Just don't do anything stupid... Okay?"

Beast Boy pretended to go to his room, but stayed outside her door, listening. He heard things falling off of Raven's shelves, and it was all he could do not to open the door and see what she was doing and to help her. He just thought that she was angry and needed to lash out at something, anything... He was about to sulk off to his room when he heard her window opening, and her feet shuffling. He burst the door open only to see her robe fluttering downwards.

"RAVEN!" he yelled

Speeding across the room to the window, he propelled himself out of it. A pair of green wings ripped through the purple and black fabric covering his back. He shot downwards, now an eagle. He swooped down and grabbed her shoulders with his talons, just like he did when they were in Nevermore, battling with her father. Raven put up a fight and attempted to swat his talons off of her, but Beast Boy was determined to save her life... Now he knew what she meant by "You'll never be seeing me like this or hearing from me again". He was heart broken at the thought that Raven was wanting to end her life because she thought that no one cared... It hurt him even more knowing how he feels towards her... He loved her.


	2. Ups and Downs.

As Raven was still hurdling towards the island ground, Beast Boy was still not giving up on saving her. She just stopped resisting on being saved and gave in, Beast Boy seen that she was giving up and grabbed her quickly, before she changed her mind. Luckily it was early enough, or she would have fallen straight to the ground along with all of her other possessions that had and she would have died just on the sudden impact. He flew back up to Ravens open window and and transformed back into his human form after landing her gently on the floor. The two stared at each other, not knowing what to say to the other.

"Why did you do that?..." Asked Raven in a low voice while keeping her eyes to the ground

"Because I lo-" He started, but then remembered that was a secret "Because I care about you..."

"You what?" She asked, becoming surprised and looking to his direction

"I... Care about you..." he said, knowing that she was asking about the first part

"I meant the first part, you know that..."

"I... Love you..." He said, blushing furiously and looking away

Raven, not knowing what to say, got herself up off the floor and walked over to Beast Boy. She laid a hand on his shoulder and looked at him, which made him look at her. She knew he was telling the truth... Just as she knew how she felt towards him.

"I... Love you too..." she said quietly, looking to the ground

"Y-You do?" He asked, shocked

"Yes..." She replied, still looking to the ground

Beast Boy took a gloved hand to her chin and lifted her head up gently to face him. Once he did, he kissed Raven. Unknowing what was about to happen, Raven was shocked, but then kissed back almost immediately. Once the two parted, they breathed slowly and caught their breath, both teens not really knowing what to say...

"That was... Nice" said Beast Boy, blushing

"It was..." said Raven, smiling

Beast Boy had not noticed this before, but Ravens smile was incredibly beautiful. He wished she would show it more often, but he knew she had to control her powers. Beast Boy was saddened by the thought that she couldn't express herself with emotion like the others, he was thinking about how hard it was for her. He shouldn't have lashed out like that at her earlier on.

"Raven?..." He asked

"Yeah?"

"Why did you try to do that?..." he asked again, looking at her

"I did... I did it because... I knew I was causing all of you pain... I couldn't cope with that guilt anymore... And I thought no-one cared about me... And plus theirs the whole Trigon situation..." she said, looking away, demeaning herself not to cry, but her eyes deceived her

"Hey, don't cry... I hate seeing you cry... Your not causing any of us pain, I promise you that, and we all care about you, I don't want you to ever think like that again... And Trigon can't hurt you, he won't hurt you, I won't let him" he said as he wiped away her tears

"Really?" she asked looking up at his emerald green eyes

"I promise" he said, cupping her face with his hand

She gave him a smile and her purple eyes sparkled, Raven knew that she had never been so happy. Beast Boy was feeling the exact same way that she was.

"Raven?" he said, nervousness coming over him

"Yeah?"

"Will... Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, still feeling nervous

"Yes" she said with a smile and nodding her head

Beast Boy didn't have a response, he was just so happy. He couldn't believe that Raven was his girlfriend. His only response was a passionate kiss on Ravens lips and his hands wrapped lovingly around her waist. Her response back was was a kiss of equal amount of passion and her arms wrapped around his neck.

"You know, if you ever need to talk to anyone, I'll always be here, I'll never leave you Rae... If you need someone to run to, you can always run to me..." He said after their kiss

"Promise?"

"I promise" he said with a smile and kind eyes

For that, Raven repaid Garfields sweetness with another kiss, it was slightly shorter, but it was packed full of passion.

_____________________________________________________

A few days later, Raven and Beast Boys relationship began to grow. But one day, fate took a hold of it and put it to the real test...

"Slades attacking the old warehouse in the city! We have to get there before he does any real damage or even kills someone! Titans go!" explained Robin

As all the titans evacuated the common room and to the T - car in the garage, they left for the warehouse. Everyone was surprised by Slades return, they all thought that no one would see him after the battle with Trigon for a while. Raven suddenly had an uneasy look on her face, she looked like she was scared and sick... After all, Slade did rip most of her clothes off to put the mark of Scath all over her body, and chase her through the city... And tried to sacrifice her to her father for a deal to get his own flesh back.

"Raven? Are you okay?" asked Beast Boy, rubbing a hand over her back and having a concerned look on his face

"I... I'm f-fine..." She said, still uneasy

"You don't look it, if you want to go back to the tower, I'll go with you" he offered to his Girlfriend

"No... I should be fine, really" Said Raven, looking up to Beast Boy, her voice betraying her

"Hmm... Okay... If your sure" he agreed, concerned

As the T - car stopped at the abandoned warehouse, the Titans took off their seat belts and headed out the car doors and made there way to the main entrance. Raven was walking slowly, fearing that Slade would go for her again, She held one hand over her abdomen and cringed at the sharp pain that coursed through her. She stopped and held onto a post sticking out of the ground and winced. Beast Boy noticed that she has stopped and was in pain. He rushed over to see what was wrong, when the others asked first. Raven looked up and noticed that all of her friends were staring at her, with worried expressions pained on their faces. She hated when something like this happened...

"Yo Raven? You okay?" asked cyborg, worriedly

"I... I'm fine... I'll catch up with you all in a minute, just go on and I'll catch up..." She said, holding her stomach more desperately as the pain was getting worse

"Raven? What's wrong?" Asked Beast Boy, putting a gloved hand on her back once more

"It's probably nothing, I'm fine..."

"Okay, that's it, I'm taking you back to the tower" he said, helping her up straight

"No, I'm fin-" She said before she fainted

"Raven!" Beast Boy called

Beast Boy keeled down beside Raven, and put a pointed hear to her. He was making sure she was breathing, which thankfully she was and also trying to make her wake up again. He was just about to call for the others, but realized that they had already gone into the warehouse and didn't want to jeperdise their mission. He turned into an eagle and carried her back to the tower, the walk there would have been too far, and Beast Boy had no drivers license or the keys to the T - car anyway.


	3. I Promise.

After he had flown from the warehouse with Raven, they were back at the tower. Beast Boy stopped outside the tower door and morphed back into his human form and carried Raven inside. He walked to her room and opened the door, before laying her down in her bed.

"Raven, please wake up, please..." he pleaded to her unconscious form

__________________________________________________

A few hours later, Beast Boy had fallen asleep beside Raven. He woke up with a jump, not remembering where he was or what had happened but the memories of a few hours ago flooded back to him. He looked at Raven with tired eyes and seen that she still hadn't woke up, he gave a frown and stroked her hair. He got up and left her room to check if the others had came back yet. When he reached the common room, he seen that no one was there. He was just about to walk back to Ravens room, but suddenly got stopped by a growling noise coming from his stomach, he hadn't eaten all day. He thought one quick stop to the fridge wouldn't hurt. He walked over to the kitchen part of the common room and opened the fridge door. He got himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich that was left over from last night. He closed the fridge door and walked back to Ravens room with his sandwich that was originally meant for Cyborg but he thought that he deserved some payback for pranking him a few days ago. He opened Ravens door and seen that she still hadn't woken up yet, he let out a sigh and walked over to her and kissed her head. He sat down on a near by chair in her room and started to eat. Once he had finished his sandwich, he set the empty plate on her dresser and walked over to the bed where she lay, and sat down. Beast Boy never took his emerald eyes off her, and after about 10 minutes later, Beast Boy seen Ravens fingers twitch, hope shot through him like lightning. he shot up and cupped a gloved hand to her face and used his other to hold her hand. Her amethyst eyes twitched and then shot wide open.

"Beast Boy?" she asked in a weak voice

"Raven... Your awake!" he said, happily

"What... What happened?" she asked, rubbing her head

"You blacked out, I brought you back to the tower. We were just about to go to the warehouse to fight Slade... Then you looked like you were in bad pain, and then you just... Fainted... What's wrong?" He asked with concern

"It's just... Slade... He really scared me... I had a panic attack... And I felt my breathing becoming slower... Then everything went black... Since the whole Trigon thing happened... I keep thinking he'll come after me again and again... I didn't want to be torn away from my friends... Not again..." she said, eyes tearing up

"Raven... I won't let that happen... Not again... If he did as so much as lay a finger on you, he would have a fist to his face..."

"Really? You mean that?" she asked, looking deeply in his eyes

"I do" he said, holding her hand a little more tightly and smiling slightly

"Thank you" she said before hugging him

"I love you Rae, I'll do anything to protect you, I promise" he said

After hearing this, Raven didn't know what to say... She knew he was the one for her. She thought that she was supposed be un-lovable... But Beast Boy proved her wrong, he did really love her. Her response to him was another passionate kiss, but this one seemed like it would last forever. One their kiss was over, the two felt like they couldn't breathe. Once they caught their breath back, they smiled at each other and hugged again.

"I love you too" she said, smiling

___________________________________________________

As the days passed, their relationship grew even stronger. It was like they could get through anything, no matter how big or small the problem was. It was a quiet Saturday night in Jump city, and there was no crime... Which was good for the Titans, they all needed a break. Starfire and Robin were at the movie theater on a date, Cyborg was out with Jinx somewhere on a date and Raven and Beast Boy were in the Tower alone together. They still hadn't told the others about their relationship, they wanted to keep it a secret for a little while longer. Raven was sleeping in her room while Beast Boy was practicing on Rally Racers to beat Cyborg and Robins high scores.

In her dark room, Raven was twitching and moaning in her sleep... She was having a nightmare. Sadly for her, she had been having nightmares for the past few weeks. She always woke up screaming and sweating... Her nightmares involved her evil father. Most of them involved her mother and father when she was a little girl at the age of 7... Those ones hurt her the most. It was already a nightmare having recurring memories everyday of her father killing or beating her mother, she really didn't need to see them in her sleep... Of course, Raven hadn't told Beast Boy about these nightmares she was having, she didn't want to bother him. But one last thing that happened in her current nightmare she was having, led her to scream and wake herself up. She was breathless, sweat was pouring off her... She closed her eyes and tried to stop her body from shaking. She got out of bed and walked over to her dresser mirror. She looked a wreak... Her face was paler than usual, sweat was all over her face, her makeup had smudged all around her eyes and she looked very uneasy.

"It was just a nightmare Raven, just a nightmare..." she said to herself

She decided to go to the common room and see if Beast Boy was still there, if he was, she would make a dash to the bathroom and clean her self up and have a shower... She knew she wasn't gonna get anymore sleep tonight. She patted some of her violet hair down and walked out her door, closing it quietly. She tip toed to the common room door and peeked inside. Beast Boy had fallen asleep with the controller in his hand and on the T.V screen, his green car was on fire and had crashed into a wall. She smirked a little at the sight and turned to the bathroom door.

"Poor guy must have stayed up all night trying to beat Cyborg and Robin's scores" She said to herself quietly while smirking a little

She opened the bathroom door and looked at herself in the mirror again, she could see herself a lot better with the brighter light in the bathroom. The cringed at the way she looked and cursed her nightmares under her breath. She put the shower on and then undressed before walking in. After her 10 minute shower, she got out and wrapped a light purple towel around herself and walked out the door with her sweat covered clothes in her hand. She peeked into the common room again and seen that her Boyfriend was still asleep, she gave a slight smile and headed for her room. Once she was in her room she discarded her clothes in the dirty hamper and then put a fresh leotard on and a new robe at the end of her bed, she dried her hair and reapplied her eye liner. Once she was happy with her appearance, she left her room again with an extra blanket and walked to the common room and shut off the game console, took the controller out of Beast Boys hands and put a blanket over him. She gave a small smile and kissed him on the head, which made Beast Boys eyes open and smile at his pale love.

"Hey Rae" he said, smiling and rubbing his eyes

"Hey" she said smiling back

"When did you get here?" he asked

"Just a minute ago, I'm guessing you were trying to beat Robin and Cyborg's scores?" she asked

"Yeah" he laughed

"Do you want me to let you go back to sleep?" she asked

"Well, I'm still a little tired, but I'll stay awake if you want me to, I don't mind" he said

"I don't want to keep you awake if you want to sleep" she said

"Aw, your too sweet Rae" he said with a kind smile

"Shut up" she said playfully while laughing

"But I do mean it" he said, laughing with her

Raven smiled at Beast Boy and the two walked to their rooms together, the first room they came across was Ravens room. They stopped outside her door and Beast Boy gave her a goodnight kiss and then she entered her room. 10 minutes later, Beast Boy was in his room and he couldn't sleep. he heard a noise coming from the common room and was curious, he got out of bed and left his room. Once he got to the common room, he slowly peeked his head though the door, still not knowing if it was one of his team mates or an enemy. He seen a dark silhouette and leaned in his head more. All the panic exited his mind as he seen it was only Robin and Star coming back... It must have been a long movie... Or maybe they took a 'different way home'. Beast Boy let out a quiet laugh while thinking of Robin as a sly dog.

"Hey guys" he said, coming out of hiding and smiling at his friends

"Oh, hey Beast Boy" said Robin

"Hello friend Beast Boy!" greeted Starfire happily

"You guys just back from the movies?" said Beast Boy, winking at Robin

"Yeah" said Robin, attempting to keep his blush down and his cool up

"That was a... Really long film... Was it any good?" said Beast Boy, trying to make his friend embarrassed

"Yeah, it was good"

"Indeed friend Beast Boy!" said Starfire clapping and smiling like she always does

"Well, I'll catch you guys later, have a good sleep... Or night" said Beast Boy, laughing while winking at Robin again

Beast Boys words caught Robin off guard and he blushed furiously. as he left, Robin was thinking "I'll get you back you little grass stain you". As Beast Boy was making his way back to his room, he heard another noise, except this one was coming from Ravens room... It sounded like she was crying. He stopped in his tracks outside her door and his eyes widened. Why was she crying? He hated knowing that she was in emotional distress.

"Raven? Are you okay?" He asked, trying to open her door

"I... I'm sorry..." She whimpered, still crying

"Raven? What did you do? please let me in!" he pleaded, knowing she had locked her door

Little did Beast Boy know, because of her nightmares, Raven had been cutting herself. Inside her room, she smashed her mirror and picked up a piece of glass, rolled up her sleeve and began cutting, using old scars as a guide. She was tempted to cut a straight line up her arm so that she could just die, but decided against it. But Raven did not respond that time, all he could hear was her still crying, and then... Nothing

"Raven?" he asked out loud

Nothing.

"Raven!" he shouted, getting more desperate by the second


	4. My Last Breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SONG INSPIRED CHAPTER!~ The lyrics in this chapter do NOT rightfully belong to me, but Amy Lee and her band, Evanescence ^_^  
> (Song Title; My Last Breath)

Beast Boy was trying to hear for a sound, any sound. Hearing no sound, he tried desperately to open the door the normal way, and then gave up, only Cyborg knew how to unlock each door when they were locked, he did build the tower after all. Giving up, he then changed into a goat and rammed into the door and finally managed to get it open. He changed back into his human form and the sight before him, shocked him... He was speechless... Fear struck into his heart. Raven was on her floor, she wasn't moving... There was blood all around her. He got out of his paralyzed state of shock and ran straight over to her. he keeled down beside her and held her, her breathing was becoming slower and he feared that she was going to die. He looked at her arms, there was cuts... A lot of them, deep ones. She was loosing a lot of blood. She had come to the point where it was hard to breathe, her eyes looked tired.

"Raven!" he cried, desperate for her to stay with him

"B... Beast Boy?" she said weakly

"I'm right here Raven, why did you do this?" he asked, emerald eyes watering

 

Hold on to me love  
you know I can't stay long

 

"The memories keep on coming back again and again, I can't cope with it anymore..." she said, tears mixing with blood on her face

When Raven had cut herself, blood got everywhere, the floor, Her clothes, her hands...

"You have to fight them Raven, don't let your past ruin the rest of your life, what happened was terrible, but please don't let what your father did keep you in fear anymore..."

"I can't... I'm not strong enough..." she said, crying more

"You have too, if you fall, I'll catch you, I'll help you through this. I know your strong enough..." he said, wiping away her tears

"I'm not afraid anymore Beast Boy..." she said

"Of what Raven?"

"Dying... And there's something I've always wanted to say to you..."

"Whats that?" he asked, tears escaping

"That I'll always love you, no matter what happens... But please... Please just let me die... I can't take the torment anymore..."

"I love you too Rae, always..." he said, stroking her face "...But I can't let you die Raven, if you die, I die..."

 

All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
can you hear me? Can you feel me in your arms?  
Holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you sweet raptured light?  
It ends here tonight

 

"I don't want you to die Beast Boy..." she said, putting her hand to his face

"Then let me help you stop being like... This... It breaks my heart knowing you want to end your life, your life might not be so important or precious to you, but it is to me..."

"The reason I did this wasn't just because of the memories of my father... I know I'll try this again, and... And I don't want to keep on hurting you... I know I am by doing this all the time... I'm starting to hate myself... I'm supposed to be unlovable and emotionless... Now I know that it was for everyones own good... My father is probably laughing at me right now..."

"Your not unlovable if I love you, your not emotionless if you said that you loved me... Your not the person you think you are Raven..."

 

I'll miss the winter  
a world of fragile things  
look for me in the white forest hiding in a hollow tree  
come find me

 

"But I keep on hurting everyone!" she cried

Beast Boy didn't know what to say. He hated seeing her in distress. He started to cry more and more, wanting her to stop hating herself.

 

I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears  
holding my last breath  
safe inside my self  
are all my thoughts of you sweet raptued light?  
it ends here tonight

 

"Beast Boy, I'm sorry, I don't mean to hurt you. I just want to end everything so I don't keep on hurting you and everyone else... I thought it would be hard for you to be in a relationship with me because its really hard for me to show my emotions and its frustrating for me because I really do love you, but I can't show it... I feel that its unfair to you..."

"Raven... I know you love me, I'll help you get through this one step at a time..."

"You know, I remember just wanting to disappear, I remember hoping that I would just vanish, I would usually cry myself to sleep, knowing that I'll have another nightmare and because I know that I'll have to wake up and face life again, I had nothing left... And then... I found you guys" she said, a tear rolling down her cheek and giving a small smile

 

Closing your eyes to disappear  
you pray your dreams will leave you here  
but still you wake to know the truth  
no ones there

 

"We'll always be here Raven... I'll always be here" he said, putting a strand of hair behind her ear

Raven gave her boyfriend a small smile, but she was still loosing blood, she looked like she was slipping into unconscious.

"I'm so afraid that I'll hurt you again and again Beast Boy..." she said, crying and her eyes looking even more tired

 

Say goodnight  
don't be afraid

 

"The only thing that can hurt me, is if you die... I'd kill myself if you did" he said, hoping that that would not make her try to kill herself again, but he knew he was right. He couldn't live without her

"I'm so sorry..." she said, crying even worse "...Please Beast Boy, I want to live... I want to be with you"

"Raven... I won't let you die, I promise"

Raven started to slip into unconsciousness. Beast Boy tried to wake her up again but nothing worked. He started to panic. The only other person left in the tower was himself, Starfire and Robin. He knew nothing about the medical profession, and he knew that Robin and Starfire didn't either...

"Raven!" he cried

He needed Cyborg, but he wasn't answering his communicator and he was still out with Jinx and didn't know where abouts he was in the city... He knew that he wasn't coming back till tomorrow.

"Fucking hell... What a time to not have Cy around... " he said to himself

His only option left was himself, Starfire and Robin taking care of Raven with no knowledge of the medical profession. He may have had a little knowledge of the medical world from his Mother and Father, they were scientists after all, they were almost as good as Doctors and surgeons... But he would do anything to save her life... She said that she wanted to live, to be with him... He couldn't fail himself... he couldn't fail Raven.

 

Calling me, calling me as you fade to black  
say goodnight  
holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you sweet raptured light?  
It ends here tonight  
holding my last breath...


	5. Emergency.

Beast Boy looked to the dying Raven before panicking very badly. What should he do? What could he do? He watched his parents handle other medical things when he was younger... But not things like this! He looked around Ravens room for anything to stop her bleeding... It looked like she had lost a lot of blood so far and he didn't want her losing more. As he looked around her room desperately, he had an idea to use one of her robes. He laid Raven back gently on the ground and stood up, running to her wardrobe. He grabbed the first one he seen and quickly went back to his dying love, tearing the robe in two and wrapping each cut arm in the blue rags. Once he did this, he rested a hand on his head, not knowing what to do, before remembering that each Titan had a flashing red light installed on certain parts of their uniform in case of an emergency. His eyes flashed open and he gasped.

"I don't care if I interrupt his time with Jinx, I need to save Raven! She's gonna die if I don't get help for her soon!" He said, pulling out his communicator and pressing a button on its side

2 seconds later, Beast Boys middle part of his belt began to flash a bright red color and made a small beeping sound. Beast Boy looked over to Raven a couple of seconds later, her broach did the same, putting a soft red glow on each of their faces.

"Your gonna be okay Rae, I promise... Cyborgs gonna be back soon, he'll fix you up... Your not dying tonight" He said to her unconscious form with his eyes watering and having a small smile on his face

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a small cafe, Jinx and Cyborg were on a date. They were just about to leave to go to a night club when Cyborgs red, mechanical eye started to flash a red light. Jinx was at the door, ready to exit with her Boyfriend when she noticed that he stopped. She looked to him and she seen that he had a worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked, concerned and walking over to him

"Something's wrong at the Tower... I need to go back..."

"What? What is it?" She asked, her pink eyes wide

"I dunno, I'm gonna call BB, see whats goin' down..."

Cyborg looked at his arm and typed a few things into the computer on his arm to call Beast Boys communicator. He waited for a few seconds before the dial tone stopped and he seen Beast Boys face. He looked extremely upset and worried.

"BB! Whats happened? Whats wrong!?" He asked frantically to his best friend that obviously needed help

"Cyborg! It's Raven! She needs immediate medical attention. NOW!" He said

Cyborg seen that he had been crying and that he had blood on his face. He was about to ask why and what was wrong with her but by the way Beast Boy was acting like it was going to be the end of the world, he realized that there was no time to stand there talking and that he had to leave. NOW. He then realized that it must have been a life or death situation for Raven.

"BB, I need you to tell me what happened and if Rae's still breathing and if you can hear her heartbeat!" He said as him and jinx exited the cafe and ran as fast as they could to the T - Car.

As Cyborg and Jinx were buckled in to the T - Car, they started driving to the Tower as fast as they could. They were ignoring every red light that came up as Cyborg was desperate to save his 'Little Sister'. A few more seconds passed and they could begin to see the top of the tower and Beast Boy reported back to him with the statistics of Raven.

"Okay, Rae has a heartbeat, but it's faint... Shes still breathing, but it's slow breaths! You HAVE to help her Cy! I'm not losing her!" He exclaimed frantically, his eyes watering

"Hang on B! I'm gonna save her, but you have to calm down! Me and Jinx will back at the tower in 5 to 10 minutes! I know it seems long to wait but you have to be patient, for Ravens sake! Now, tell me what happened..."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After explaining to Cyborg what happened, he was very shocked as he seen no sign of his little sister wanting to kill herself in the way she acted, he just thought that was Raven being Raven. But now looking back on how she acted from a few days ago, he could see the signs that he missed, like when she cringed with pain if she had to pick something up due to her arms being cut, the way she closed herself off from the team more often, and the way she would stay in her room longer in the day. he mentally slapped himself for not noticing the signs sooner and was a little mad at himself, but just discarded the anger and regret. He needed to focus on Raven for the meantime. As far as him and Beast Boy was concerned, she was not dying tonight.

It was at least 7 minutes later that Cyborg and Jinx had arrived at the tower. They rushed inside and called Beast Boys communicator once more.

"Beast Boy, we're here, you need to tell me what room your in..."

"We're in Ravens room, please run, her breathing is getting slower and slower and her skin is turning paler by the minute!" He said in a desperate tone

"On my way..."

Cyborg ended the communication between him and his best friend and he and Jinx ran to Ravens room like there was no tomorrow. Once they reached her room, they had seen that her door was knocked down and was lying on the floor, badly damaged with a huge dent in it. In Cyborgs mind, he did not want to see what Raven currently looked like, he bared the thought of one of his closest friends almost dead. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and inhaled before opening them quickly and rushing to Beast Boys aid. Accompanying Raven and Beast Boy, was Robin and Starfire, who also got their emergency call and headed straight for Ravens room 5 minutes before Cyborg and Jinx arrived. Robin was sitting on a chair with his head in his hands, Starfire was kneeling beside Raven on the opposite side of Beast Boy, holding one of her bloody hands and her other hand covering her mouth as countless amounts of tears escaped her vibrant green eyes while staring at her best friend who was like a Sister to her. Last, but not least, Beast Boy didn't move from the spot where he was when he found her, he was still holding her in his arms.

"Oh my God... Raven..." Cyborg said, shocked at the sight before him, his mouth open

"Is she..." Started Beast Boy, unable to finish that sentence, feeling his words choke up in his throat

"I... Don't know... I'll have to check..." He said, kneeling beside Beast Boy and checking for a pulse and any trace of Raven still breathing "I can feel her pulse, but it's very weak, he have to get her to the medical bay. NOW."

As the 4 other friends nodded to Cyborg, Beast Boy carefully picked Raven up in his arms. Frightened to move her. But quickly got the confidence he needed to run with her almost lifeless body down to the medical bay. One they had reached their destination, Beast Boy quickly but gently laid Raven on the medical bed and started to hold her hand, not taking his eyes off her. Seeing his love in the bright lights of the medical room, he noticed a pale shade of blue that was now on her lips. This made him panic more. Beast Boy kept by Ravens side and held her hand continuously while Cyborg started to run scans of Ravens body and hooked her up to the computer to keep track of her heartbeat. Robin and Starfire were sitting on chairs next to the medical room doors, trying to comfort one another and Jinx was leaning on one of the white walls of the medical room, her hand covering her mouth while staring at the floor. No one would have ever guessed that Raven would ever do something like this.


	6. In My Time Of Need.

"How is she doing Cyborg?" asked Robin walking up to his mechanical friend

"It's hard to tell. I've done the best I can, but if she doesn't start to heal herself soon then... Lights out..." he said, staring at the ground with a sad and serious face

Everyone let out a gasp. Beast Boy was just still sitting there silently, still holding onto Ravens hand, tears escaping his emerald eyes. Everyone noticed this and Cyborg walked over to Beast Boy and put a metal hand on his shoulder.

"I know how you feel Beast Boy, Rae's like a little Sister to me..." said Cyborg

Beast Boy looked up and faced Cyborg, the white of his eyes red with crying so much. He looked tired. Scared. Cyborg gave him a hug and Beast Boy sat back down on his seat and continued to hold Ravens hand. Neither Beast Boy or Raven had told anyone about their relationship.

"I still don't understand why she did this..." Said Robin

"Maybe friend Raven has the depression?..." suggested Starfire

"Wouldn't you have depression if your Father was a powerful demon who used and abused you?..." replied Jinx

"Look, I think we are all agreed that Raven has depression, but we need to figure out why she did this and what lead her to do it... We need to find out why she would do something so selfish..."

"SHUT UP!" came in Beast Boy with anger, turning away from Raven for a moment "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!? RAVEN IS OUR FRIEND! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE HOW CLOSE TO DEATH SHE IS!"

"Beast Boy! Calm down, or I'll have to ask you to leave..." replied Robin angrily

"I'm only saying the obvious truth, that you don't care! How can you even call her selfish!? She had her reasons to do what she did! And no one should judge her on her choices, no matter how stupid they seem. YOUR not the one that's fighting her battles, and YOUR not the one who has to keep your emotions under control everyday Robin!" He said

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave Beast Boy... NOW" replied Robin, his eyes squinting at the green hero

"I'm not leaving, I promised I would be there for Raven. I'm NOT breaking that..."

"So you expect me to believe that you promised Raven that you would be there for her and she actually let you finish that sentence without throwing you out the window?"

"It actually happened Robin..." Said Beast Boy, trying to keep his temper under control

"But you guys hate each other... That makes no sense"

"Look... Me and Rae have gotten closer. We are actually... dating. And we have been dating for weeks now..."

Everyone was shocked by the sudden news. Cyborgs mouth was open wide and Robin looked annoyed because of 2 facts... The first fact: he had lost the argument. The second fact: He was not informed sooner.

"Wait, so you guys... Go out?" Asked Robin, looking a little confused

"Yeah, and if you call Raven selfish ever again, you'll be sorry"

"Look, Beast Boy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I'm just under a lot of stress. we're down one team mate and the alarm could go off at any minute, and we have to be prepared" Started Robin, before the alarm went off "...Like that..." He finished, putting a hand over his masked eyes and sighing

"What are we to do? We can't leave friend Raven unassisted in case she awakens!"

"I'll stay with her. If she wakes up, then I tell you guys shes alright or if she starts to heal herself" Said Beast Boy

"Are you sure?" Asked Robin, getting ready for combat

Beast Boy just gave a short nod of his head, and with that, Robin said what he always did before going into battle.

"Titans, go!"

Beast Boy sat down where he was previously, and took a hold of Ravens hand again.

"Please be okay Rae, please" putting her limp and pale hand to his cheek

While everyone knew that Raven was indeed unconscious, they had no idea what was going on in her head. Raven was actually awake in her mind which is normal for people who come to be unconscious. She woke up in Nevermore but it seemed more abandoned than usual... The emotional turmoil she was going through must of had a big impact on the other sides of herself. She called to her 'Sisters' but she received no reply, they must have all been resting. She then had the idea to travel to the spirit world in her mind, she thanked Azar that she still could have done that at the least. She started to levitate and cross her legs and chant a specific chant to the place she desired to go. She traveled through a light blue portal and entered the spirit world.

"Greetings my Child..." Came an angelic voice

"Mother?..." She said, eyes wide open with shock

"Have no fear Daughter..." She said appearing before her

"Mother... You look as beautiful as ever..." She said, amethyst eyes tearing at the slightest

"Thank you my child, you do as well" She said slightly smiling "Please tell me Daughter... What have you done this to yourself... You have so much to live for"

"It was everything really... The memories lead me to so much torment... I keep having nightmares Mother... I don't know what to do..." She stated, her eyes watering once more

"I see, but my child... You don't have to be afraid, you're never alone... Your friends... They seem very important to you... Especially the green one. He seems to give you light in your darkness"

"Garfield is wonderful Mother, he makes me feel so loved and like my life is sacred... Like I'm not worthless... Its just so frustrating..." She said, running a hand through her violet hair "I can't show him how I truly feel, I don't want to hurt anyone with my emotions and powers"

"I know its seems frustrating my Dear, but it'll become easier with Garfield. I promise. You will see. But please continue to live on Raven. You have so much goodness to offer this world, your a Hero. You will never be alone but if there does come a point where you do feel alone, just remember that all you have to do is just to look into your heart and you will find me there. You also tell me that you are afraid of Trigon but, My Dear, he cannot hurt you anymore, I swear it. He sends you these nightmares just to make you afraid. It's what he wants you to feel but what you see is not real. I know your dreams can also prove to be visions and the nightmares that would seem to be visions are fake. He wants to make you feel hurt and he wants to make you vulnerable and feel afraid just to hurt you and to get what he wants again. A portal." Says Arella, trying to comfort her daughter before closing her amethyst eyes, feeling something "My Daughter, I am needed elsewhere as a great divine. Please use my words to help you through your life"

"Mother..." Stared Raven before she felt something pulling her back

"Looks like your friends have revived you in someway, you must have been a touch and go patient. That's good, I can feel that your hearts beating in reality again" Said her mother

"But Mother... I'm still very afraid..."

"You will see the light Raven, one day you won't feel this pain anymore, I promise you my sweet Daughter. You are only as alone as you feel or make yourself out to be... Now... go back to your home and live on... For the both of us" Arella said with a small smile

"Okay... Goodbye Mother... I'll always remember you..." She said, holding her hand

"Goodbye my Daughter, I love you so much... Remember what I said... I'm never far away from you, just look in your heart and you will find me. Be strong and be brave, be who you are"

And with those final words, The hands that were holding on to each other loosened softly as Arella left in a bright white light and Raven was fastly pulled back into reality. Her heart was beating for Garfield and her friends again... And she couldn't be happier.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in reality, the team were looking over Raven, Cyborg was attempting chest compressions on her for what seemed like the hundredth time and everyones hearts were sinking deeper and deeper with every compression that failed... They just knew that they were not only going to lose a Titan or a member of the team, they were going to lose a friend... A family member.

"Why will Raven not awaken... Why is nothing working!?" Came Starfire, tired and desperate for her friend to breathe again

"I Don't know... I think... I think we've... Lost Raven..." He said , stepping back from her, looking depressed "Her heart just isn't picking up anymore... We've lost her..."

Everyone went quiet in the room, they all stared at her lifeless body... Her skin was so pale and her lips had turned blue... She was so cold. Beast Boys heart just broke into a million pieces, tears quietly steaming on lime skin. He became a broken man as he had failed the love of his life when her last words were that she was wanting him to save her.

"I failed her..." He said quietly to himself, thinking he wasn't audible

"You didn't BB... It's not your fault..." Came Cyborg

"I DIDN'T GET TO HER IN TIME! DON'T YOU SEE!? IT'S ALL MY FAULT! BEFORE SHE BLACKED OUT, SHE TOLD ME THAT SHE MADE A MISTAKE AND THAT SHE WANTED TO LIVE AND BE WITH ME! I'VE JUST FAILED THE GIRL THAT I LOVE AND NOW SHES GONE FOREVER!" He said standing up sharply with an angry and sad tone and tears still streaming down his green complexion... He wasn't angry at anyone else but himself...

"Beast Boy, calm down, it wasn't your fault! I promise you man! ...Raven's... In a better place now... I just wish I seen the signs sooner..." Said Cyborg

"I just wish I could trade places with her..." Said Beast Boy, his voice now lower and looking to the ground "This was the one time I could have never screwed anything up and I did... How could I have been this stupid..."

The room fell silent once more... Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Jinx all looked at each other and decided that Beast boy should just be left alone with his love for one final moment together.

"Listen B, Do you wanna be left alone in here with Rae for a bit?..."

Beast Boy couldn't do anything but just nod slightly.

"Okay... Just come up to the common room whenever your ready or need someone to talk to... We'll be there" Said Cyborg before him and the others exited the room

The metal doors swiped shut and there was nothing but painful silence filling the air, He took his seat back next to Raven and held her hand once more, it was ice cold.

"I would do anything to hear your voice one more time Rae... I'm so sorry..." He said, running his hands through his hair, crying violently

With that, there was suddenly a jerk in Ravens chest area and she shot up, amethyst eyes wide open, and taking such a big breath followed by others.

"RAVEN!" Said Beast Boy in shock

"Beast... Boy?" She replied, still weak

"Raven! Oh my God I love you so much! I thought you were gone forever... I thought I lost you..." He said crying and hugging her tight

"Beast Boy... I'm so sorry" She said, her eyes watering

"Raven, It's okay... As long as your alive... I am" He said, pulling her head back into his chest and stroking her hair. He never told anyone this but... He always loved her scent.


End file.
